A device has a media print function of directly printing out image data photographed by a digital camera and the like stored in a memory card by mounting the memory card in a slot provided in the device, without using a personal computer. A device is configured such that image data read from the memory card can be previewed on a display panel.
Further, a photographing apparatus, which is installed in an amusement facility and the like, automatically photographs a user in a set photo booth and prints a photographed image on print media, such as a seal, and then provides the seal to the user.
For example, JP-A-2007-181163 describes a photographing apparatus including an image arranging unit that arranges a fire image on the entire photographed image so as to overlap and an image detecting unit that deletes at least a part of the frame image arranged by the image arranging unit so that a user can edit the photographed image according to the user's preference.
However, in the apparatus described in JP-A-2007-181163, the photographed image and the frame image are displayed in a state of being combined in advance, and the user performs editing while viewing the combined state. Accordingly, for example, when the user wants to add an edit image little by little without breaking the atmosphere of the original photographed image, it becomes difficult to see the original photographed image itself.